theminionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Timotheus
"We are cursed men, but men nevertheless. Only when we deny that simple truth are we truly lost." - '''Timotheus De Via Humanitas in a letter to his childe. A wandering scholar and Ashen Priest strongly associated with Michael The Younger, Sir Philip of Adrianapolis and Daniel LeRoux- Prince of Boston. He is also considered a member of The Latin Council of Constantinople. Relatively unknown except among elders, he is mostly known as the unruly and unreliable sire of Konrad von Transylvanien, a kindred who holds a great deal of influence in Constantinople. Reputed to be one of the few elders, who manages to keep his beast in check, and to be quite knowledgeable about languages, he still retains a certain amount of respect amongst those who know him. In recent years he is known to have traveled to and settled in a small settlement deep into the North American continent claiming an unsettled domain as his own. Since then, many mysterious rumors have been circulating the area about what value he may have found there, and why he seems to have little trouble with the lupines known to inhabit the area. '''Author: Tau PC in: Transylvania Chronicles m.m. Game System: Vampire: The Masquerade Lineage: “Childe of Sophokles the Jew, Childe of ?, Childe of ?, (...) Childe of Ramessu, Childe of Ravnos” Description "The darkness is thicker, and our vigilance more needed than any of us dared to think, it seems."-''' Timotheus de via Humanitas in a letter to Michael The Younger, 1781. Timotheus, or Timo for short, looks like a quite young Greek man, early twenties at most, of slight build and fair appearence. Having long been known for his appearent vitality, it does seem to have faded some leaving him white as death. His hair is long, dark and relatively well kept - usually in the fashion of a long ponytail and often with several thin braids with coloured beads at the bottom. He is relatively clean shaven, and his young appearent age raises the question if he was even able to grow a proper beard in life. His eyes are brown with green strands. His clothes are usually worn or even ragged, but practical and similar to those used by traveling mystics or pilgrims, although he rarely wears a hat and only occasionally a hood. He carries several bags as well as a large, sturdy-looking scrollcase with him more or less wherever he goes. These bags are decorated with various trinkets and tools used for or aquired through his travels. Some look quite foreign and even mystical. He does not carry arms of any kind. Though his appearence obviously marks him as a commoner, he carries himself with a certain calm grace and pride that seems unfitting for his status. He looks even his supposed superiors directly in the eye and only offers slight bows or nods even amongst the most esteemed nobility. This have given him a reputation of being brash and respectless, and have given rise to questions about his loyalty to the Camerilla against the rebellious Sabbat; however, his outspoken role and support for the founding of the Camerilla at the Convention of Thorns have done much to refute these speculations at least among elders. Only a few kindred has ever made him avert his eyes, one being Styrbjörn Yngvarsson. In kindred society, Timo has made a name for himself as an elder of controverse wrapped in mystery. He is known to be knowledgable when it comes to languages - mortal, mythical and animal alike, and can be linked to several mystical happenings and phenomenons - most recently the red oaks of North America. Few know him well. He is also known as an elder with an extraordinary grasp of his humanity, which has supposedly granted him the ear of several powerful kindred through time. Bio ''"It is better for you to suffer evil than to cause it, because you can still remain a friend of the suffering one. Who wants to be a friend of and be forced to live with a murderer? Not even a murderer. What makes a man fear his conscience is the expectation of a witness waiting for him if and when he returns home - the silent dialog only men a capable of."''-''' Timotheus de via Humanitas to Abigail LeRoux. PERSONALITY: Generally, he has a very mild and honest demeanor, and is very hesitant to turn to any kind of hostility. This results in a very calm and reassuring atmosphere around him that tends to relay to the people he surrounds himself with - especially mortals and animals. His eyes, however, reveal an uneasiness as if an inner struggle is constantly taking place. Unusual for a kindred his age, he also has a very natural and vivid facial mimicry, and tends to smile often even when not engaged in social situations. While he is slow to truly anger, he is very quick to take offence and has a reputation of holding grudges against those that he feels have slighted him. This, along with his ever increasing weariness of his curse and uneasiness about safety in his travels, makes him very quick to pass judgement on people, and tough to regain trust with if you have already fallen out of grace. However, he is fierce in his loyalty to the ones he trusts and cares about. Furthermore he seems struck with the infamous wanderlust of his clan more so than most, and is rarely found in one place for long. This has denied him the entrenched, safe havens of other elder kindred, and more importantly has denied him the possibility of keeping a mortal herd by himself. It has also, however, forced him to constantly adapt to the ever changing mortal society if not to stand out, and his language and demeanor is therefore remarkably modern. He is known to look for artifacts and relics of different kinds when traveling, and is rumored to have quite a collection of such things hidden away somewhere. He is known to act on gut-feeling, and hold neither love for nor patience with the schemes of his fellow elder kindred. Like so many of his clan he is known to respond very badly to any authority he deems unworthy of trust, which include nearly the entirety of kindred society. If caught in a pickle, he is usually more likely to flight than to fight. He is however heard to heed the word of Michael The Younger as well as Anna Komnene and her court. PUBLIC BACKGROUND: He originates from the greek heartland - what he himself usually referes to as Hellas. According to himself, he traveled that area as a rogue and bard of some skill while he was still a mortal, and continued to do so for a period even after his embrace. The circumstances and reasons for his embrace are unknown however. It was during this period that he met Victor, now generally called Michael The Younger, as well as the rest of the original members of his coterie. He found his way in Constantinople, maybe due to the presence of Michael the Patriach at the time, and has since then implicitly acted as an Ashen Priest and scholar. Later, he took the name 'De Via Humanitas', now almost always shortened down to 'DeVia' as an ambigous dedication to his beliefs and traveling habits both. After, in the still early years of his unlife, having out-right refused a seat in the council of Constantinople founded after the disappearance of Michael the Patriarch by Michael The Younger, and later resigning his primogen seat under Anna Komnene after only a few years, and without reason or warning, he is considered to be wavering by his friends, irresponsible by his acquaintances and stupid by his adversaries; at the same time a blessing and a curse. The reasons behind his actions are indeed obscure, but claims in his defense have been put forward although none of them have done much to change the general reputation of Timotheus and his apparently self-conflicting actions. Different stories are heard, about occasions where Timotheus have fled authorities rather than faced a trial after being accused of some transgression, and while most include an account of Timotheus' protests and claims of unjust suspicions and conduct, his proposed innocence remains untested. He is known to have quarreled with his sire at times, although the specific reason for this remains a mystery. According to rumour, Timotheus has at times acted under the name Amicus DeVia, although some claim that Amicus, rather than being an alias, is a less-known childe or grand childe of Timotheus. Tales of Amicus and Timotheus both traveling and keeping birds would suggest that it is indeed an alias, but the same tales seems to disagree as to what kind of bird accompanies them - mostly either an enormous owl or a smaller, truely magnificent green bird. Indeed, some of Timotheus' childer have been known to travel just as he, and the now deceased Jorgi was seen keeping a great owl in Constantinople. KNOWN BACKGROUNDS and MERITS: - He is known to be a personal friend of Empress Anna Komnene, prince of Constantinople. - He is recognized as an elder of his clan, and the head of the DeVia lineage. - He is an experienced traveler and knows how to get by on the road. - He is a declared enemy of the Sabbat elder Gregovic Salic. KNOWN / OBVIOUS SPECIALTIES OR SKILLS ''' Known to be a skilled bird keeper, a scholar into the virtues of humanity and to be very knowledgeable with regards to both myths of the kindred and languages of old or even ancient orgin. Stories about grand feats of illusionary deceptions can be heard told about him amongst old kindred as well. Through his demeanor and graceful force of personality he is easily liked by most, and his apparent calmness leaves the impression of a firm control of his predatory impulses. Timotheus is known to possess catsand birds as a means of scouting. '''Childer: Konrad von Transylvanien Johannes deVia Humanitas Jorgi the Bear Possibly Amicus DeVia Items of note Timotheus is frequently accompanied by a magnificent green bird with a splendid breast stained crimson. The bird is presumably Timotheus's ghoul and only travelling companion, when he is on the road in Europe and Outremer. Remarkably enough Timotheus is never seen hooting and tooting at his feathered friend, as he apparently prefers to speak to it in greek. On his finger Timotheus is usually wearing an elaborate silver ring. The ring is fashioned to look like a silver peacock curling into a ring. The ring is obviously of the finest quality handiwork. The bird has brilliant blue gemstones for eyes, and its featheres are covered in iridescent enamel in blue and green. He also carries a small selection of amulets of various orgins around his neck; most noticeably a rosetta in dark wood, a white metal amulet fashioned as an eye encircled in runes of some kind, a small, black onyx on a chain, a flint arrowhead with a hole in it on a chain and a thick leather strap presumably holding a pouch resting on his chest; the rattling of coins can be heard at times as he moves about. Finally, he has a small, finely crafted, white, wooden bead in his hair decorated with a slim, black triangle with three dots inside it among other, changing hair ornaments. Category:Characters Category:Ravnos Category:Constantinople Category:Elder Category:DeVia Category:Camarilla Category:PC